


Unconditional Love

by asexualsartemis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/asexualsartemis
Summary: There's a surprise waiting for Buck in the kitchen one morning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 292





	Unconditional Love

Buck’s surprised to find a cup of orange juice and a piece of paper waiting for him on the kitchen island one morning. He yawned as he took a sip and rubbed his eyes clear of sleep gunk before he picked up the sheet of paper.

He’d recognized that surprisingly neat for a 9 year old scrawl anywhere. Bucks face broke into a grin as he started to read.

_On this day, May 13th, Edmundo and Christopher Diaz herewith would like to officially purpose the adoption of one Evan Buckly into the Diaz family because he gives the best hugs and makes the best grilled cheese and we love you the mostest with all our hearts for forever._

_If you accept please sign on the line and put on the fridge._

Buck couldn’t breathe. He hands were shaking and tears pooled in his eyes.

This kid.

Two years ago if you’d told Buck that he’d fall in love with his new work partner and then his son, Buck would have laughed and laughed until he fell over. But now, he could not and did not want to think about losing the two Diaz boys that had taken hold of his heart. He had almost lost each of them once and he never wanted to do it again.

He just… was so overwhelmed that they felt the same.

He laughed to himself and wiped the tears from his face before going on a hunt for something to write with.

Eddie came bumbling out of his bedroom and beelined it straight for the awaiting mug in the coffee pot. After a large sip, he leaned against Buck’s back, eyeing the paper that Buck now signed.

“‘was that?” he murmured sleepily, dropping a kiss to Buck’s shoulder.

“Your wonderfully bright son decided to adopt me.” Buck answered with his trademarked shit eating grin.

Eddie hummed in response, took another sip. Then recognition flickered in his brain and his eyes widen and jaw dropped. “He what?”

Buck gave a big belly laugh and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends temple. “Take a look.” He gave Eddie the paper and goes back for his OJ.

“Would you look at that,” Eddie murmured. “He’s right though.” He set down his cup and moved over to drape himself over Buck’s lap. Buck’s hands immediately go to Eddie’s hips as he accepted him. “You’re ours, Buckley. Forever.” He leaned his forehead on Buck’s and gave him a wicked grin. “You’re mine.” It’s punctuated by a nip to his lip and Buck responded in kind, deepening the kiss.

When they break apart Buck sighed contently. “As much as I’d love to keep you here forever I think we should share the good news?”

“Race ya.”

The two bound toward the boy’s room and the two men book end their sleepy son on his bed. Christopher gave the most excited squeal Buck’s ever heard and Buck’s heart swelled in his chest.

This was it, everything he’s never hoped to wish for outside of his sister but that he’s ended up with anyway.

Unconditional love.


End file.
